Dippers?
by lioness allen
Summary: what will happen if a sertin titan shifter was turned into a little kid? mmmm... I wonder.
1. heichou we have a problem

LA: Hi lioness here! Hope you like my fan fic! Oh JEAN~ is HERE~ to say HI~ =-=, jean~

Horse face: hi

LA: and EREN~ is ALSO~ here to say HI~

Titan brat: shut up .\ /.

Horse face: yah lioness

LA: whatever you losers

Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman

"Eren! Eren Yaeger! Damn it! Where could he be? " Jean scratches his head, dumfounded on where the titan brat went.

"Hanji', it's all your fault! " Jean mumbles under his breath then continues to look for the little terror.(?)

Flash back

It was an ordinary day for the group of idiots, ( achoooo! Oops I sneezd ^/^ ) so called soldiers in Levi's squad, until Eren showed up. Everyone was in the so called makeshift dining room talking and waiting for Eren until the door opens. "Hi Ere…." Armin starts but stops when he sees a little boy standing at the entrance.

"Why!? How !? How is a toddler here!? " Connie starts to panic at the thought of a little boy left alone in a place full of titans.

"And in, titan country!? " Sasha adds, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"What are you guys talking about? It's me, Erwin Waeger (LOL waeger! ) !" The little boy yells at the goup of teens ten times bigger than him.

"What's your name?" Jean says a bit (not a bit) annoyed.

"I said it's Erwin Waeger! " The little boy yells back at Jean.

"Didn't your mom tell you to respect your elders?! " Jean snaps back at the poor, defenseless, and innocent (yah right) toddler.

"You know my mommy's dead! howse face! " The little piece of joy yells at Jean, making him get more agitated.

"You little brat! " Jean gets up from the chair he was siting on.

"Jean! He's only a toddler! Calm down! " Sasha yells at the agitated solder.

"Mikasa come and help! Does he look like eren!?" Connie runs over on an attempt to drag her to the small boy. But instead of a tug-of-war, Mikasa just got up which made Connie tumble backwards.

At first glance Mikasa thought it was a run of the mil toddler but she took a closer look and recognized the messy brown hair and green eyes.

"It's Eren."

"What!? are you sure!?"

"Calm down, Sasha."

"Yah last time I checked, Eren was about um. I don't know? 15!"

"Jean, shut up."

While the teens were arguing along comes levi and jolly old self.

"What the hell is going on in here? And where is eren? "

"I'm wight herew! " A little voice calls out, making the others flinch.

"What?! " Levi looks down to see baby eren (LOL) standing there with puffed up cheeks.

At that very moment Hanji runs in looking frantic.

"Where's that brat?! " Hanji says, looking all over the room then spots the rascal.

"Oh my god Eren I told you to stay in your room! " Hanji yells at the miniature Eren.

"But I had to go to training! "

"You're too small for that now!"

While Hanji and the little ball of joy argued, they failed to notice the others in the room.

"Hanji?" Levi growls at the crazy titan lover.

"Oh, Levi-san! Hehe, I didn't know you were here!" Hanji chuckles nervously realizing she was in deeeeep trouble.

"It's Hanjis fault!" Eren shouts at the top of his little lungs.

"Knew it." Mikasa says with a bit of a chill in her voice.

"How did you manage this exactly?" Levi says, glaring.

Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman

LA: sorry already at a writers block!

Titan brat: god dammit! Why me why do I have to be a toddler!

LA: in diapers

Horse face: hahah! Your gona be in diapers!

LA: and your gona change them

Horse face: shit

LA: hahahaha! Special thanks to akulle-chan! Plz comment down below and give me some ideas! Piece out!

Titan brat: good ones not bad ones

Horse face: yah! And no changing diapers!

LA: yes change diapers! Peace out people!


	2. what are we going to do!

Dippers ch 2

LA: hi next chapter!

Titan brat: go to hell lioness

LA: shut up eren. Anyways!

Horse face: the chapter will end with lioness dying

LA: you guys really hate me do you?!

Titan brat: um… yah that's about right.

Horse face: yah

LA: you will pay the consequences within these next few chapters! Mwahahahahahahah!

Titan brat, Horse face: what the hell!

Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman

" hanji. What did you do this time? "

"well… ya see.. um.. ahahaha, it's a very complicated scenario. Um.. " hanji tries to find the words on what she actually did without almost getting killed.

"shitty glasses? " Levi's voice sent shivers down her spine hinting she had to explain her self pronto.

" well hanji? You beterw tew wevi wha hapend. " eren says with his arms crossed, looking serous. But no one could take him seriously any more. he was just too fucking cute!

" wevi! Hahahahah! " hanji burst out into a fit of laughter.

" it nwat funny! "

" that so is, eren! " connie shouts from the other side of the room.

" stop it! "

" whyyy! " jean mimics the whiny tone in eren's voice.

" leave eren alone! Hanji! Are you gonna explain or not?! " armin shouts to the laughing fanatic.

" I will! I will! Just let me calm down first! " hanji gasps for air.

" hanji. " after that growl left levi's mouth the room went quiet.

" weeeelllllllll~ I kinda don't really know~ but! I'm looking for solutions! I promise! " hanji panics at the dark auras coming from the 2 akerman's.

" well you better find it fast b/c we're going to the capital in a week! " levi growls at the 4 eyed maniac.

" oh~ um ah~ hehehe, i'll start looking now! Hehehe " hanji chuckles leaving the room.

" captain Levi? " armin says softly, trying not to irritate Levi any more.

" what! " Levi barks at armin.

" who's going to take care of eren? "

The room went silent after that one question.

" why not levi and jean?! " hanji yells from the other room she was in.

" shut the hell up shitty glasses! " Levi yells at the mad scientist or what ever you want to call her.

" it doesn't sound that bad~ " connie says.

" it does! " every one shouts all at once.

" shhhhhhhhhh! Your making eren cry! " sasha says going over to eren who looks like he's going to cry.

" I don't care! " jean says but then regrets saying anything when he looks at the small eren.

" eren! " mikasa says walking up to eren, " don't cry. everything going to be alright! " mikasa says, hugging the crying eren.

Then the 2 girls glare at Levi and jean. " don't you dare touch him! " they both growl.

" yes mam's! " jean says flinching at the over protective motherly ora.

" geez~ I fucking hate how this is going! " levi says, ruffling his hair in frustration.

Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman

LA: well that was short ~

Horse face: no one can give her ideas! If you do I will hunt you down and murder you!

LA: don't listen to him!

Titan brat: no commenting!

LA: yes commenting! Give me some good ideas! I want to put Levi and jean through some hell!

Horse face: no!


	3. dipper changing lessons!

**Diapers ch 3**

 **LA: yo~ chapter 3! Sorry for taking so long!**

 **Titan brat: is b/c she is lazy~**

 **Horse face: too lazy**

 **LA: I'll act like I did not hear that~ anyway not many people have given me any good ideas~**

 **Titan brat, horse face: that's a relief!**

 **Horse face: but someone at least said something?!**

 **LA: so now I have to think up some more ideas!**

 **Titan brat: never mined**

 **Horse face: can't trust whatever goes on in that head of her's**

 **LA: yep-a-doodle!~**

 _ **Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman**_

 ****

 **"Eren where are you going?" Levi says watching the little Titan brat waddle to the back of a couch. No reply. "Eren?" Levi tries again.  
"Hay~ maybe he's taking a dump~" Connie wishers with a slight smirk.  
"Oh! G-d no!" Levi stomps towards the couch. "Eren!" Mikasa yells as Levi grabs Eren by the back of his caller, picking him up.  
"so violent~" Sasha says nibbling on a piece of bread.  
"Hiechou! That's not how you hold a child!" Armin yells in terror.  
"But look the brat is fine with it." Levi points at Erens confused face.  
"How!?" everyone yells. "What's going on.." Erwin walks in the room but stops to see Levi holding a little kid by the collar and a really mad Mikasa.  
"Eren got turned into a baby." Levi says plainly as can be.  
"How exactly?" Erwin didn't get his answer b/c a foul smell plagued their noses.  
"One, two, three not it!" Connie yells. Then everyone says not it except for Jean who left the room then came back.  
"What the heck is that smell!" Jean shouts when the bad smell hit his nose.  
"It's Jean!" Sasha shouts pointing at Jean.  
"Yah it's me but what's that smell!" Jean growls plugging his nose and tries to fan the smell away, using his free hand. "It's Eren! And know YOU have to change his dipper!" Connie yells with a wild grin.  
"I have to what!" Jean shouts with his eyes wide open. "I don't know how!"  
"Well figure it out!" Levi snaps.  
"Levi~" Erwin smirks. Levi flinched looking back at the commander wearily. "remember that couple with the baby~"  
"Yah, why." Levi's face hinted he did not like where this conversation was going.  
"Yah the mother taught you how to change...!" Levi dropped Eren and covered Erwin's mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
"Oh~ so shorty is useful for something." Mikasa grinned as Levi flinched at the short and useful parts.  
"Go help Jean." Erwin says walking out of the room. "Fine!" Levi grabs Jean and tells him the things he need.  
"k~~" Jean growls. "Eren! Get over here!" Levi calls Eren who was playing with a small knife. (?!)  
"Eren!" Armin Sanchez the knife from Eren. "How did he get this!"  
"I gave it to him what's the big deal?" Levi says walking up to Eren and picking him up off the floor. (Levi! We're not in the underground city anymore!)  
"What?! Knife's are dangerous!"  
"Chill Arlert." Levi glares.  
"yes sir!"**

 **¡Mins later¡**

 **"I'm back!" Jean runs into the room with the ' supply's ' they need.  
"Good, now.." Levi starts to take off Erens cloths.  
"Hay! Hay! Hay! Wait one second! We have to take off his cloths first?!" Jean says looking at the captain like he's crazy.  
"Yes you have to." Levi rolls his eyes, "then.." Levi's iron steel face mask almost cracked when he saw Erens dipper.(heard of meager dyareaha)  
"What the! Oh g-d!" Jean takes one look and flips.  
"Kirstien, calm! down!" Levi snaps at the pore guy.  
"Yes sir~ but how?!" Jean almost shouts the last part. There attention was caught when Eren began to cry.(his teen side disappeared after a few min's ago~)  
"great. I literally hate this!" Levi growled while He put a new dipper on Eren. "Geez~ you know what to do now!" Levi growls.  
"Yes sir!" jeans respect for mothers got a lot bigger.  
"Now calm him down." Levi picks Eren up then gives the crying baby to Jean. Jean looks at his captain wearily.  
"I should what?!"  
"You heard me! Make him stop crying! I have to go." Levi leaves the room leaving a stunned Jean.  
"Someone help me!" in the end Armin had to help Jean.**

 **A lot of diapers later~  
In commander brow's room:**

 ***Knock knock* Erwin hears a small knock.  
"Who is it?" Erwin says looking at the door with a small smile knowing who it is.  
"Ewen waiger siw!" a small child voice called out from behind the door.  
"Eren you lil brat!" Erwin hears Levi yelling from far away. 'seems he got on Levi's nerves again '  
"Come in Eren and don't get on Levi's nerves." Erwin chuckled when he saw a small Eren try to get past the door. When Eren finely got past the door he stood at salute but tripped on the shirt Armin gave him to wear b/c it was too big on the pore little boy.  
"Eren!" the others yell after the boy, still trying to find him. "I need hewp! I fouwnd candy! But they won't wet me have it!" Eren shows the little small wrapped candy. 'he must have took it from the food storage room,' Erwin just chuckles.  
"You hide under my desk and eat the candy. I'll tell them you're not hear." Erwin smiles at the little terror.  
"tankyew!" Eren runs up to the desk giggling. Right when Eren went under the desk Levi barges in looking really mad.  
"Where is that kid?!" Levi growls  
**

****_**Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman**_

 ****

 **LA: 3 chapter complete!**

 **Titan brat: I really don't like you.**

 **Horse face: well who doesn't**

 **LA: a lot of ppl. Actually~**

 **Titan brat: liar~**

 **LA: no it's true!**

 **Horse face: as if!**

 **LA: fine meanO's! I'll do something terrible to you guys when I'm done with this story!  
I already made a new story~**

 **Titan brat, horse face: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **LA: but I'm not going to post it until I'm done with the 6 chapter~**

 **Titan brat: hope you die before!**

 **LA: shut up Eren~**

 **Titan brat: no!**


	4. its swimin time!

**Diapers ch 4**

 **LA: baby Eren did get caught~**

 **Titan brat: by Sasha and her nose**

 **Horse face: this chapter and the next I'm switching with Sasha**

 **Titan brat: Connie is switching with me. I need to train~**

 **Horse face: cya never!**

 **LA: oh you're going to see me again~ I ashore you~**

 **Potato girl: so this is the 4 chapter?**

 **Wrong way: yah and what's in store for us and the others?**

 **LA: nothin really~**

 **Wrong way: I have a feeling that's a lie**

 **LA: just wait and see~**

 _ **Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman**_ ****

 **After Erens second dipper Chang of the day Levi took all of his subordinates outside to a lake he and Hanji found. Armin and Erwin stayed at base finishing up some paper work.  
"Yahoo! We're going swimming!" Sasha shouts running toward the lake.  
"Hay wait up!" Connie shouts running after the girl.  
"Hay! Stay together!" Levi yells after them.(He sounds like a mom)  
"k!" Connie and Sasha wave to him showing that they heard him.  
"I'm coming!" little Eren yells running after them.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Jean grabs Eren from behind picking him up.  
"Hay! Wet gow!" Eren shouts.  
"No" Jean says plainly seting Eren on his shoulders.  
"Then couwd you wun?" Eren asks pouting.  
"Um..." Jean looks at Hanji and Levi. Hanji was shaking her head yes while Levi was shaking his head no. Then he looked at Mikasa who was glaring daggers at him.  
"Uh... No."  
"What?!" Eren shrieks in jeans ear, "You stupid houws face!"  
"Alright! That's it! You're getting off!" Jean takes Eren off of his shoulders.  
"Aw~ come on Jean~" Hanji says grabbing Eren and caries him to the lake. When they all got to the lake they took off their clothing covering there bathing suits. Sash was wearing a pink bikini, Mikasa was in a black one, and Hanji was wearing a green one. As for the boys, Connie was wearing lime green trunks, Jean was wearing red ones, Levi was wearing black ones. Eren was wearing small blue ones that Sasha made for him.  
"wet's go!" Eren shoots his hands up and runs into the water.  
"Let's go!" Hanji runs in to.  
"Race yah to the cliff Jean!" Connie says running off to the cliff by water.  
"I'm gonna win this!" Jean dashes past Connie and jumps into the water.  
"Hay! No fair! You got horse blood in ya!" Sasha follows the boys.  
"Brats." Levi sighs walking into the water next to Eren. Eren was at the point where the water was up to his shoulders.  
"Eren's so small~" Hanji giggles comparing Eren to Levi. The water was only up to Levi's knees.  
"Shut up for eyes." Levi growls at Hanji who just laughs.  
"Hay heichou Levi! Come and take a dive!" Sasha shouts from the cliff.  
"No thanks." Levi says shaking his head.  
"What!" Sasha shouts back wanting to know what he said.  
"He said no thank you!" Hanji shouts back to the brunet.  
"Ok! Suet yourself!" after that Connie pushes Sasha off the cliff, then jumps in himself almost landing on Jean.  
"Be careful you idiot!" Jean growls at Connie who just got above the surface of the water.  
"Eren, do you want to sit on my shoulders?" Mikasa says hopping Eren would say yes.  
"If you go deepew, in the watew!" Eren gets all excited when Mikasa acutely said yes. Mikasa puts Eren on her shoulders and starts walking in deeper.  
"I'm tawer than heichouw again!" Eren shouts making Levi flinch.  
"You brat!" Levi growls.  
"Ahhh!" Eren shrieks as Levi tries to grab him and take off of Mikasas shoulders.  
"And I thought he lost all of his memory's~" Hanji sighs.  
"Get back hear!" Levi tries to grab Eren but, Eren just went to the other side of Mikasas head.  
"Don't you dare tuch me or Eren." Mikasa growls.  
"You know I really hate you~" Levi states a fact that they already knew.  
"I know." Mikasa lightly smirks.**

 **4 hours later!**

 **"Time to give you a bath Eren." Jean says walking to the well with a big tub.  
"No bath!" Eren runs around jeans leg.  
"Yes bath." Jean replies drawing water from the well and pouring it into the tub.  
"No bath!" Eren sings over and over again.  
"Yes bath" Jean sighs taking Erens wet trunks off.  
"No bath!" Eren then runs off.  
"Wait! What! Eren! Get back here!" Jean runs after the little boy. Eren ran as fast as his little legs can carry him until he termed the corner of a hallway.  
"No bath!" Eren bumps into a certain someone named Erwin. "Now look at what we have hear~" Erwin laughs, "what's going on?" Erwin looks at Jean who finally caught up with them.  
"Eren.. Doesn't want... To take a bath..." Jean was to out of breath to say more. (how was Eren able to out run horse? We shall never know~)  
"No bath!" Eren says looking up at Erwin with his big green eyes.  
"You have to take a bath Eren." Erwin smiles softly at the small Titan shifter.  
"No bath~" Eren pouts walking back to the tub.  
"Thank you sir." Jean says with a sigh.  
After Erens bath Jean and Levi decided to switch sleeping with Eren each night. This night Eren was sleeping with Levi.  
"Here's your bed." Levi took a blanket and just laid it down on the floor and tossed a pillow on. "ok~" Eren walked to his 'bed' and laid down.  
"Good night." Levi gets in to bed and extinguishes the candle that lit up the room.**

 **"Wevi?"  
"What?"  
"Whew awe you?"  
"In bed why?"  
"Can I sweep with you?"  
"No go to bed."  
"I can't sweep."  
"To bad."  
"Mmmm..." Levi grunts when he feels a little shift in the bed.  
"Eren?!" Levi growls sitting up. "I scawed~" Eren says curling up into a ball next to Levi.  
"Out of my bed."  
"But I'm scawed!" Eren starts to tear up.  
"Of what?!" Levi snaps at Eren.(pore kid~)  
"thews a monstew undew youw bed!" Eren starts to cry.  
"What?! There's a Monster under my bed? Ha! Impossible!" Levi chuckles. (As Eren is pouring his eyes out)  
"But! But..." Eren begins to cry louder.  
"Shut up!" Levi's patience was wearing thin. Eren keeps on crying. (Levi will never have kids or successfully not give them to some random Titan, in short he'll never be a good parent if he keeps his bad temper and fowl mouth. But that's just my opinion~)  
"Be quiet!" Levi glares at the boy with his arms crossed. Eren keeps on crying.  
"Shut up Eren!"  
Crying..  
Crying...  
Crying.…  
Crying.….  
Crying…  
"What's going on!" Mikasa storms into the room. She sees Eren curled up into a ball on Levi's bed crying. In Mikasas mined all she thought was that Levi hit Eren.  
"It's not what it looks like." Levi raised his hands trying to look innocent. Eren took one look at Mikasa and ran to her crying even harder.  
"Eren?!" Mikasa grabs Eren and leaves the room. Eren then calms down to the warmth of Mikasas embrace.  
"Thews a monstew undew the bed!" Eren says sniffling.  
"Well you don't have to worry about that monster anymore~" Mikasa says hugging Eren.  
"Pftt! Monsters," Levi was leaning on the door post watching Mikasa leave with Eren.  
"What a joke." and with that Levi went to bed. But his curiosity was growing a bit bigger on what Eren saw under his bed.**

 **...**

 **"Fine! I'll look!" Levi crouches and looks under his bed and met a snake.  
"Oh g-d!" Levi jumped when a snake launched out at him. "god~ why!" Levi walked toward his cabinet where there low and behold! Was a hand gun. (He had it just in case Mikasa would try to kill him at night.)  
"Now I have to get the bullets." Levi turns around and the snake is on his night stand were he knew there were bullets in one of the drawers.  
"yah~ thanks~ thanks for making it harder to kill you~" Levi wasn't in the mood for going to get knives from the kitchen down stairs.  
"Where's my pocket knife?" Levi went looking for his pocket knife but he didn't realize. The snake was coming towards him. "Ah~ there it is~" Levi terns around to fined the snake by his feet. "Great" Levi freezes looking at the snake. "I hate this."  
"Levi! What did you do to Eren!" Levi hears Hanji's voice.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this... Hanji help!" Levi shouts trying to get her attention.  
"Hay~ Levi I never heard you yell like that before... Um... I'll get Connie." Hanji takes one look at the snake and dashes out.  
"What! Wait!" Levi snaps but she already left the room. The thing that got Levi's attention was the snake going up his lag. "sho~" it started to give Levi chills. "I hate this! I hate this!" Levi was going to burst if he didn't get the snake off of him.  
"we're coming heichou!" he hears Connie and a lot of footsteps.  
"Will you just hurry up!" Levi's patience was wearing thin.  
"Where hear..." Jean, Connie, Hanji, and Sasha come in to the room. The snake was up to Levi's face, and Levi looked like he was going to kill someone.  
"Sorry for the intrusion." they turn around walking out of the room. (I would have left to~)  
"Get back here and get this snake off of me!" Levi growls.  
K! K! K!" Connie in the end did get the snake off of Levi and they all went to bed.**

 _ **Eren Yaeger,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert,Jean Kirstein,Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Levi Ackerman**_ ****

 **LA: well that was fun~**

 **Wrong Way: why was there a snake?**

 **LA: b/c I wanted to have some fun in this chapter~**

 **Potato girl: I'm hungry!**

 **Wrong Way: your always hungry!**

 **Potato girl: I can't help it!**

 **LA: gezz~ here are some potato chips.**

 **Potato girl: thanks!**

 **LA: we girls have to look out for each other~**

 **Wrong way: I don't get you guys**

 **LA: and you never will~**

 **Potato girl: yah!**

 **Wrong way: whatever~**

 **LA: well this chapter is done! Plz give me some more ideas!**

 **Wrong way: yah~ plz comment!**

 **Potato girl: with potatoes on top!**

 **LA: no one wants potatoes Sasha~**

 **Potato girl: but I do!**

 **LA: we know Sasha~ we know~ any way tell me if Levi would or would not be a good parent!**

 **Potato girl: yah I want to see how many ppl. think he would be a good father~**

 **La: also tell me the reason behind you thinking he IS or IS NOT a good potential parent~**

 **Wrong way: I vote not!**

 **Potato girl: we will say how many voted yes or no and say what they think about it~ Within a week or two!**

 **LA: so that's all!**

 **Potato girl: bye cya!**

 **Wrong way: see yah in the next chapter!**

 **LA: cya!**


	5. we're picking up krista!

**Dippers 5**

 **LA: fifth chapta!**

 **Wrong Way: the last chapter was a bit crazy**

 **Potato girl: yah!**

 **LA: well~ it was fun righting~**

 **Potato girl: well~~~~ what now?**

 **LA: I'm at a writhers block~ I need more good ideas!**

 **Wrong way: but you're starting the next chapter**

 **LA: I know I'll wright throughout the week**

 **Potato girl: ah hu~ ok whatever~ I'm hungry!**

 **LA: you're always hungry!**

 **After a whole 2 weeks it was time for the group to go to the capital. They were meant go to the royal palace, and pick up Krista on the way.  
"Well time to hit the rode!" Hanji mounts her horse.  
"Shut up 4 eyes." Levi glares at Hanji who just giggles. "Eren do you want to ride with me?" Armin asks Eren who was staring at Jean who was saddling his horse. "Why is a howse wideing a howse?" Eren points at Jean looking at Armin.  
"Jeans not a horse Eren, and you know that." "But he wooks like one!" Eren looks at Armin with wide eyes. "What did you call me?!" Jean glares at the little boy. "Eren who do you want to ride with?" Armin asks one more time. "Wevi!" Eren points to Levi's horse. (Eren forgot that Levi was being a meanO to him last night) "What?!" Levi terns to Eren. "nope! Nope! Nope!" Mikasa shakes her head, while Levi got on his horse, "No way he is siting with shorty over there!" Levi terns to Mikasa and sends her a long death glare. "Up you go!" Erwin grabs Eren and sits him on Levi's lap.  
"What! Commander?!" Armin looks from Mikasa to Erwin in panic. "He wanted to ride with Levi so let him," Erwin the mounts his horse, "hay pick up the pace!" Erwin shouts to the solders. "Yes sir!"**

 **¡6 hours!**

 **They got to the place where Krista was. Krista was with a research group close by the wall. "Hay! Krista!" They got to a rundown town, and spotted Krista with the research team.  
"Oh! Hi guys!" Krista runs up to the group, "I'm about done!"  
"Who that?" a small Child's voice calls out from where Levi was. "Hu?!" Eren pops his head out from the side of Levi's arm. "Who is that?!" Krista's eyes widen. "That's..." Armin tries to find the words on how to explain their predicament. "I'm ewen wāgew!" Eren tris to climb over Levi's shoulder, to get a better look of the new person in his presence. But Levi just grabbed him and pulled him down to sit.  
"Um... Mined explaining this to me?" "I'll explain while we are on the road." Armin sights.  
"Ok I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Krista runs into an old house while some of the researchers come to tell Hanji some stuff and Erwin. While Levi was trying to keep Eren siting, and not climbing all over him.  
"Sit still! You little.." Eren covers Levi's mouth before he could say the last word.  
"No bad wowds!" Eren gives Levi a slight glare. "Armin~" Levi pulls Eren's hands off of his mouth, and glares at Armin, "since when was brat a bad word?" "Well..." Armin chuckles. "I'm coming!" Krista walks to the group with her horse. "Then let's go!" Hanji shouts with excitement.  
"Ok." and with that Krista got on her horse, and they hit the road again. After an hour of explaining what happened the past two weeks, Krista caught up with Levi and Eren.  
"Wha?!" Eren looks at Krista with his big eyes full of wonder. "Heichou?" Krista says looking at Levi.  
"What?" Levi grumbles, a bit annoyed.  
"Can... I hold him?" Krista blushed at how cute Eren was as a child.  
"Yah sher, I'm getting tired of holding the brat anyway." Levi and Krista halted their horses so Levi can give Krista Eren. "you wove me!~" Eren says why'll he was being passed to Krista.  
"no I don't" Levi says riding off on his horse.  
"Hi Eren." Krista lifted Eren and looked at him with a gentle smile. "Hi~" Eren just waved his little hand. "Krista is he heavy?!" Sasha says pointing at Eren.  
"No why?"  
"Can I hold him?"  
"sher!"**

 **LA: sorry for the short story but I'm out of ideas so plz~ give me some ideas!**

 **Wrong way: yah~ I want to see what happens!**

 **Potato girl: Eren was so light~**

 **LA: I bet~**

 **Wrong way: well see ya later got to go to training! Or heichou will get mad**

 **LA: break a leg! Oh! By training you mean cleaning?**

 **Potato girl: yah see you later!**

 **LA: cya next chapter!**


	6. back behined the walls

_**Dippers ch 6**_

 **LA: sorry it took so long to update!**

 **Wrong way: yah it took you long!**

 **LA: stop it! I said I was sorry!**

 **Potato girl: I don't really care that you were late~**

 **LA: because you only care about not getting eaten by a titan and eating food**

 **Wrong way: true**

 **Potato girl: not nice**

* * *

After 2 days on the rode the survey corp. finally got to the wall. Eren had fell asleep on Mikasa's lap, but when the bells started to ring it woke him up instantly.

"The brat awake?" Levi says hearing Mikasa gasp, "Ackerman?" Levi turns around to see why Mikasa was so quiet. But he quickly found out.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Eren started to cry really loudly.

"Eugh! So loud and annoying!" Levi growls.

"Hay! That's not very nice!" Hanji says looking at Levi with a stern face.

"Do I look like I care?"

* * *

 **(On top of the wall)**

Pixis (or however you spell it I don't give my foot for it) was inspecting the garrison's daily work on the wall. At first sight he thought there was a strange looking titan coming towards the wall, which made him bit caucus. But at further inspection he started to make out that it wasn't a titan. His eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face when he realized it was the survey corp.

"OPEN THE GATES THEIR BACK!" Pixis yells making the bells ring shortly after. A smile spreads across his face watching the solders go through the gate into the cage where humanity resides.

* * *

 **(With LA)**

 _"Hashem Melech! Hashem Malach! Hashem Yimloch!" LA was typing the story in her kitchen on a Friday. While the fam was cleaning the house you just have her sitin there singing and listening to music._

 _ **[Song: Gad Elbaz and Nissim - Hashem Melech 2.0]**_

* * *

 **(Now on with the story!)**

"Maybe he's hungry?" Sasha says holding a potato.

"A baby can't eat a raw potato! They don't have a hard core stomach like you potato girl!" Jean snaps at Sasha who just shrugs and eats the potato.

"When we get to the place where we are meant to stay we'll figure out what to do but first let's get to our destination," Erwin says turning his horse around to get a better look at his subordinates.

"Welcome back!" an Oldman sounding voice makes everyone turn around, well except Eren who was still crying.

"It's good to be back" Erwin says with a really small smile to Pixis.

"Where's the titan?" that question made everyone remember that Eren was still a baby. "And why is there a baby crying in Mrs. Ackerman's arms?" Pixis points to Eren.

"Well….." Hanji scratches the back of her head when Levi turs his head towards the titan fanatic glaring.

"He looks a little like Eren did you two finally get to gather?" Pixis says looking at a red Mikasa. Mikasa shakes her head furiously making Pixis laugh.

"That's not at all old man," Levi says a bit unpleased that Pixis was holding them up; he was too tired to deal with the old man.

"Haha! But I'm still curious, where is Jaeger?"

"Right there commander," Jean says pointing at Eren who finally calmed down and was staring at Pixis.

….

"What?"

"Thanks Kristine," Levi grumbles glaring at jean who is now terrified, "you explain Hanji, I'm going"

"Kay~," and with that Levi terns his horse, towards the direction where their beds await.

 **~AT THE SURVEY HOUSE~**

"Eren! Eat! If you're that hungry to bite my hand then eat the baby food!" Jean growls while trying to feed the crazy brunette. But Eren kept on dogging the baby food.

"NO!" Eren yells swatting the spoon, making the food fall on Jean's shirt.

"….." Jean got up and left the room to not start yelling at the toddler.

"Jean?" Connie says while jean walks past him, but he quickly shut up when jean terns glaring at him. Connie then just shrugged it off walking in to the dining room where Eren was pouting.

"Hm..." Connie looks at the little terror, guessing that Eren didn't want to eat the baby food. Then surprisingly he got an idea. But first, dose baby food taste good? Connie sticks his finger I the baby food buddle then try's it.

"EW!"

 **~MINS LATER~**

"Hay, Connie!...?!" Jean comes into the room to see Connie feeding Eren.

"Oh! Hay Jean! Why did you give Eren that crap?" Connie says turning to the surprised horse.

"B-but! H-how!?" jeans jaw dropped, how did Connie tame the kid!?

"I gave him mashed potatoes! The baby food tastes terrible! No wonder he didn't want it!"

"Ewe!" Eren yells out

"Why is there a mess in hear!" the three boys flinch at the familiar stern voice.

"Sorry Hiechou..." Eren was the first to speak looking down at his tiny feet.

...

"Ahh... don't say sorry just clean up the mess you made," Levi terns around leaving a very happy Eren, and two shocked subordinates

Mikasa walks in glaring at Levi while he walks out. After he leaves all her attention was on Eren.

"M-Mikasa... I think Eren needs a dipper change.." Connie looks wearily sniffing the air.

"?! Oh! Okay come on Eren let's go" Mikasa picks Eren up and starts for the door.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO CHANG DIPPERS!"

 **{With Erwin}**

"So Hanji," Pixis was finally told what had happened and is now asking what Hanji intends on doing to fix it.

"I know I know!" Hanji waves her hand in reassurance as Pixis gets up to leave.

"Well thank you for spending you time with an old man like me. I hope he is back to normal by tomorrow," and with that Pixis bids them farewell and leaves the room.

"Well, I think it's time to go and get ready for tomorrow," Erwin says looking at an excited Hanji.

"Okay! Now that I am in the, um clear... BYE!" Hanji dashes towards the door but is stopped by a short old man.

"What are you doing Hanji?" Levi growls eyeing the four-eyed freak.

"Oh you know~ just going to see how Eren is doing!"

"Hanji, no."

"Why not!?"

"Because you're the reason you got us into this mess, you're going to fix it," after Levi made himself clear Hanji sulked I the corner, mumbling.

"Levi how is Eren doing? Any changes?" Erwin looks at Levi, snapping Levi's gaze at 'the eyebrows'.

"No, but I'm still wondering how four eyes managed to pull a stunt like this off,"

"Well..." Hanji looks up with that little glint of excitement back in her eyes.

"No Hanji"

"Ok"

* * *

 **LA: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! Life and school~**

 **Potato girl: it's okay, but what's going to happen?**

 **Wrong way: do you think she is going to tell us?**

 **LA: no I'm not going to tell you~**

 **Potato girl: um... oh yah!**

 **LA: what?**

 **Potato girl: isn't Eren and jean meant to be coming back?**

 **LA: no you'll see who is going g to switch with ya soon~**

 **Wrong way: um, okay cya!**

 **LA: and again I'm sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Potato girl: bye!**


End file.
